DESTINY
by Soulless-Fariz
Summary: Sebuah kesempatan untuk mengubah takdir di masa depan? One request for one year of your life. Crack. Warning Inside. Mind to RnR?
1. When The Human Meet The Devil

**DESTINY** © Fariz

**Dislcaimer :** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre :** Romance, Supernatural

**Rated :** T+

**Warning :** AU, OOC, Typo, abal, gaje, alur maksa/kecepetan, dwwl (dan warning-warning lain)

* * *

><p><em>"Sejujurnya, apa yang kau ketahui tentang takdirku?"<em>

_"Well. Takdir ya?"_

_"Jangan tanya balik padaku!"_

_"Oke-oke, tentang takdirmu, aku mengetahui semuanya."_

_"Dan aku juga bisa merubah takdirmu."_

_"Ada apa?"_

_"S-semuanya?"_

_"Ya!"_

_"Tapi darimana kau tau tentang takdirku?"_

_"Aku pun tidak tau itu datang darimana."_

_"Omong kosong! Kita bahkan tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya!"_

_"Tapi memang begitu kenyataannya."_

_"Lalu?"_

_"Kau..."_

_"Apa?"_

_"Kau akan membutuhkanku."_

_"Hei! Apa maksudmu?"_

**:**

**:: DESTINY ::**

**:**

"Lama sekali!" ucap seorang perempuan frustasi seraya mengacak-acak rambut berwarna indigo-nya, kemudian dirapikan lagi.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya seorang lelaki yang sedang duduk tepat disebelah perempuan itu, terhenti dari kegiatan membaca korannya dan memasang wajah yang sedikit aneh kepada sang perempuan.

"Umm, tidak ada." elak perempuan itu disertai gelengan kepalanya, lalu menunduk dan memainkan kedua jarinya.

"Aneh." komentar lelaki itu kemudian kembali membaca korannya, sang perempuan di sebelah hanya menoleh dan menggembungkan pipinya tanda kesal.

Dari kejauhan, terlihat seorang lelaki berjalan menyusuri koridor dengan santai, -bisa dibilang terlalu santai- dengan keadaan seperti ini. Kehadirannya nampak sudah ditunggu oleh perempuan tadi yang sedang duduk di kursi.

"Kau terlambat lagi." ujar perempuan itu kesal.

"Maaf, tapi aku tadi ada urusan." ucap lelaki itu diikuti oleh senyum tipis dan memegang pipi sang perempuan dengan tangan halusnya, membuat perempuan yang sedang kesal tadi tersipu.

"Tampaknya hidupmu selalu sibuk ya, Tuan Sok Sibuk." tukas perempuan itu lagi dengan tampang kesal seperti tadi.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku minta maaf." ucap pemuda itu seraya menyodorkan sesuatu, "Ini adalah benda yang kau inginkan waktu itu kan?"

"I-ini..." tatap perempuan itu tidak percaya.

"Aku kan sudah berjanji untuk membelikan ini untukmu." tambah sang lelaki melengkapi kalimatnya tadi.

"T-tapi ini kan..." perempuan itu sedikit terbata-bata berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu. Namun telunjuk sang lelaki kini menutup bibir mungil perempuan itu yang otomatis membuatnya terdiam.

"Sudahlah, anggap saja sebagai hadiah permintaan maafku, Hinata." ucap lelaki itu diikuti senyum simpul yang tulus, kemudian diambillah 'hadiah' itu oleh Hinata. Lalu lelaki itu menyodorkan tangannya kearah Hinata, mereka mulai berjalan bergandengan tangan.

**:**

**:: DESTINY ::**

**:**

_"Mengapa harus aku?"_

_"Aku tidak tau."_

_"Kau harusnya tau segalanya!"_

_"Tapi aku bahkan tidak tau kenapa 'mereka' memilihku untuk mengendalikan takdirmu."_

_"Jangan macam-macam dengan takdirku!"_

_"Itu tergantung..."_

_"Apa maksudmu?"_

_"Kita lihat saja nanti."_

**:**

**:: DESTINY ::**

**:**

"Jadi, kau mau kemana, Hinata?" tanya lelaki itu dengan suara lembut sambil menatap kedua bola mata berwarna lavender milik Hinata.

"Umm." jawab Hinata kikuk karena bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Kemana?" Tanyanya lagi mengulang pertanyaannya tadi, masih dengan tatapannya kearah Hinata namun dengan senyuman indah.

"T-terserah padamu, Sasuke." jawabnya malu-malu disertai rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"Baiklah, kita akan pergi ke taman." senyumannya semakin hangat disamping Hinata, membuatnya makin mempererat genggamannya, seakan tidak akan melepasnya.

Perjalanan mereka tidak lama, hanya sekitar dua puluh menit.

"Baiklah, kau duduk disini dulu. Aku akan membelikanku minuman di seberang jalan." Ujar Sasuke seraya mengecup pipi Hinata. Pipi Hinata kini merah seperti kepiting rebus.

'Perasaanku tak enak." batin Hinata yang terus memandangi Sasuke berjalan.

Hinata hanya bisa melihat Sasuke menjauh dengan senyum terpatri di bibirnya, melihat setiap gerak Sasuke dengan penuh perasaan. Bola mata onyx, kemeja putih elegan berhiaskan garis-garis hitam vertikal, celana jeans hitam gelap, rambut raven. Semua detail terlihat begitu sempurna di mata Hinata, ia tak lepas memandangnya.

Namun, kejadian tak terduga terjadi. Sebuah kecelakaan menimpa Sasuke ketika akan kembali setelah membeli minuman, sebuah mobil berkecepatan tinggi yg ugal-ugalan sedang dikejar polisi, tepat saat Sasuke menyebrang, mobil itu muncul dari arah tikungan dan tanpa aba-aba langsung menabrak Sasuke. Ia terpental beberapa meter dari tempatnya tertabrak, mobil yang menabraknya lari, namun tidak dengan Sasuke, darah segar tumpah dari kepalanya ke jalanan bak sebuah lukisan polos yang sedang diberi warna oleh sang pelukis. Diam, Sasuke sudah tidak sadarkan diri, nyawanya seakan ingin ditarik keluar oleh sang malaikat karena kerusakan yang cukup parah.

Hinata yang tadinya sedang menunduk segera menoleh ketika suara tabrakan itu terdengar jelas di telinganya. Lari, lari, lari. Seketika tubuh Sasuke dikerumuni oleh orang-orang sekitar, hanya melihat namun tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Sasuke!" teriak Hinata menggema ketika dia melihat tubuh Sasuke tergeletak tak berdaya, menangis dan menangis. Dipeluknya tubuh dingin Sasuke, penuh darah.

"Cepat panggil ambulans!" teriak salah seorang di kerumunan ketika mereka tersadar dengan keadaan mereka, dengan cepat polisi memanggil ambulans.

Namun takdir berkata lain, saat itu juga jiwanya telah diambil oleh sang malaikat.

**:**

**:: DESTINY ::**

**:**

_"Katamu, kau bisa merubah takdirku?"_

_"Ya, namun tidak untuk masa lalu."_

_"Maksudmu?"_

_"Hanya masa depan."_

_"Begitu ya."_

_"Tapi, aku hanya dapat merubah takdirmu dengan izinmu, tidak bisa sembarangan merubahnya."_

_"Kalau begi-"_

_"-tapi kau tidak bisa sembarangan meminta untuk merubahnya."_

_"Jadi?"_

_"Aku akan merubah takdirmu, dengan satu syarat."_

_"S-syarat?"_

_"Satu permintaan untuk satu tahun umur hidupmu."_

_"A-apa?"_

_"One request for one year of your life. Itulah peraturannya."_

_"Itu saja?"_

_"Tapi, bukan berarti aku tidak mempertimbangkannya dulu."_

**:**

**:: DESTINY ::**

**:**

"Sasuke!" seru Hinata dengan derai air mata yang telah membasahi pipinya sambil melempari barang-barang disekitar, mulai dari gelas, piring, buku, dan berbagai barang lainnya. Namun kegiatannya itu dihentikan oleh seseorang.

"Hentikan, Hinata! Kau tau kalau dia sudah tidak ada!" teriak seorang lelaki memegangi kedua tangan Hinata, mengisyaratkan agar menghentikan kegiatan yang menurutnya tidak ada artinya itu.

"Lepaskan aku! Lebih baik aku mati juga!" teriak Hinata meronta-ronta, kini tangisannya lebih keras.

"Tatap aku Hinata, tatap! Lihatlah kenyataannya, itu bukan takdirmu untuk bersamanya!" Ucap lelaki itu tegas memegangi kedua pipi Hinata agar dia menatap kedua bola mata saphire-nya, "Setidaknya lihatlah kenyataannya." tambahnya melepas genggamannya pada kedua pipi Hinata, kali ini amarah Hinata sudah terlihat agak lebih tenang.

"Aku tak tau apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang," ucap Hinata lirih, badannya lemas hingga tangannya mencari sebuah pegangan untuk menopang dan diraihnya sebuah kursi tepat disebelahnya dan duduk disitu, "Dia hanya berharga bagiku." kini kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya seakan menahan agar air matanya tidak jatuh.

"Sudahlah." lelaki itu membelai rambut indigo Hinata yang terurai lembut berharap bisa menenangkannya, "Aku ada disini, untukmu."

"Tapi, kau bahkan tidak nyata." Hinata menurunkan kedua tangannya dari wajahnya.

"Aku memang tidak nyata untuk mereka, tapi aku nyata untukmu," kata-katanya begitu dalam untuk Hinata, entah mengapa, mengenai tepat pada Hinata, "Baiklah, waktunya aku pergi dulu." Diakhiri dengan kata-kata itu, lelaki itu perlahan menghilang, hingga akhirnya tak terlihat lagi.

'Sasuke, apa yang harus kuperbuat?' Batin Hinata setelah lelaki itu pergi dari hadapannya, ia sadar jika Naruto itu nyata, nyata hanya untuknya. Seperti hantu, datang dan berlalu.

**:**

**:: DESTINY ::**

**:**

"Kau tak apa, Hinata?" tanya seorang perempuan didepan Hinata, melambaikan tangannya. Mungkin agar Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya.

"T-tidak." rlak Hinata yang tersadar dari lamunannya dan melanjutkan acara makan siangnya itu.

"Kau nampak tidak sehat, Hinata." ucap perempuan itu prihatin, dia menghentikan makannya dan meminum segelas air putih.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sakura." dusta Hinata disertai sebuah senyuman yang kesannya agak 'maksa'.

"Ayolah, cerita padaku." paksa Sakura dilanjutkan dengan puppy eyesnya, Hinata pun yang nggak kuat mau tak mau menceritakan masalahnya kepada Sakura.

"Oke-oke, Sakura," Hinata menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya dan mulai menceritakan masalahnya panjang lebar, menceritakan setiap detailnya.

"Woah, keren sekali." ucap Sakura berbinar setelah mendengar cerita Hinata.

"Keren kepalamu!" bentak Hinata seraya menjitak kepala Sakura. Sakura pun cuma mengaduh-aduh sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terkena jitakan Hinata.

"Eh, apa kau sudah pernah mencoba merubah takdirmu?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba serius, Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Err, belum." Hinata menggelengkan kepala, berfikir.

"Kenapa tidak kau coba saja?" tanya Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"One request for one year of your life. Aku masih takut." jawab Hinata ragu lalu menyeruput air putih yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

"Hmm, kalo dipikir sih memang benar," Sakura manggut-manggut sambil berfikir lagi, "Bagaimana rupa 'dia'?" tambahnya seakan baru mendapat ide.

"'Dia'? Menurutku s-"

"-lucu? Tampan? Imut? Gentle?" potong Sakura tidak sabaran sambil berbinar.

"Stop stop. Kau semakin membuatku ragu, Sakura," kemudian Sakura berhenti dengan tingkah anehnya sambil memasang wajah innocent, "Baiklah," Hinata menghela napas pendek, Sakura langsung sok serius lagi untuk mendengarkan kata-kata Hinata, "Dia tampan," Sakura berbinar, "Kedua bola matanya biru sebiru lautan luas," Sakura semakin berbinar lagi, "Dia memiliki tanda seperti 3 kumis kucing di bagian masing-masing pipi, menurutku itu yang membuatnya terlihat lucu dan bodoh," Sakura berbinar menahan nosebleed karena kata-kata Hinata, sambil membayangkan bagaimana rupa 'dia' yang Hinata ceritakan, "Rambutnya jabrik bebas berwarna kuning keemasan. Membuat kesan eksotis menurutku," Sakura benar-benar harus pingsan saat ini, "Terlebih kulitnya yang berwarna tan," Sakura hampir tak sadar diri, namun Hinata menambahkan sesuatu di akhir kalimatnya, "Tapi dia mesum."

**GUBRAK!**

Sakura terjatuh dari tempat duduknya, kata-kata terakhir Hinata benar-benar membuatnya menghapus semua imajinasi dari kepalanya, menghilangkan semua sisi batik ketika mendengar kata-kata 'mesum'. Hilang, hilang dari pikirannya.

"Aku jadi teringat dengan Sasuke." ujar Hinata dengan helaan napas serta regangan tubuh karena sudah hampir dua jam dia duduk disana bersama Sakura, lain dengan Sakura, dia sedikir terbelalak dengan apa yang didengar barusan, Sasuke? Bahkan Hinata yang kini sudah tersadar dengan keterpurukannya bisa mengucap nama itu tanpa gentar, seolah dia sudah melupakan Sasuke, Sakura mengernyit.

"Pasti kau sangat merindukannya, Hinata." ucap Sakura prihatin seraya memegang kedua tangan Hinata, Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum pahit.

"Hanya ini yang kupunya darinya." tunjuk Hinata kearah sebuah kalung, kalung yang Sasuke berikan kepada Hinata sesaat sebelum takdir memisahkan mereka untuk selama-lamanya. Kalung yang sangat berharga dibandingan nyawanya sendiri -menurut Hinata- bahkan dia rela kehilangan apapun asal tidak kehilangan benda kecil berbentuk separuh hati berwarna silver.

"Kau harus bangkit Hinata, mungkin kau tak memiliki dirinya, namun kau memiliki hatinya sepanjang hidupmu." another magic word dari mulut Sakura diucap, menjadi sebuah tumpuan dari hidup barunya ini. Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum haru lalu memeluk Sakura, sahabatnya sejak berada di bangku Sekolah Dasar.

"Mungkin kau benar Sakura," Hinata tersenyum lebar sekarang, seakan melihat masa depan yang cerah, "Ini memang takdirku, aku akan mencoba merubahnya, kesempatan tetaplah kesempatan, tidak boleh ku sia-sia kan walau dapat mengurangi usiaku."

"Tapi," Sakura mengacungkan telunjuknya kepada Hinata, "Gunakan kesempatan ini untuk hal yang berguna." lalu ia tersenyum.

"Jadi, harus kumulai darimana?"

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Fict gaje lain lagi dari sang author gila *plakk entah karena masih nggak ada ide untuk fict multichap sebelumnya, jadi author bikin fict lain lagi dengan ide seadanya sambil nunggu inspirasi dan ide untuk fict sebelumnya *bungkuk-bungkuk yosh, happy reading minna!


	2. Forbidden Love

**DESTINY** © Fariz

**Dislcaimer :** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre :** Romance

**Rated :** T+

**Warning :** AU, OOC, Typo, abal, gaje, alur maksa/kecepetan, dwwl (dan warning-warning lain)

* * *

><p>"Kau seperti hantu, Naruto!" keluh Hinata yang mendapati Naruto muncul disampingnya secara tiba-tiba ketika sedang memasak ramen untuk makan malamnya. Naruto hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah laku Hinata.<p>

"Gomen, Hinata." ucap Naruto sambil nyengir nggak jelas dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu, Hinata hanya menatap kesal.

"Bisa-bisa kau kulempar dengan kuah ramen ini." cetus Hinata semakin kesal dengan posisi mengacungkan sebuah mangkok kearah Naruto, Naruto pun ngacir dari tempat berdirinya.

"Eh, eh, ramen?" ucap Naruto berhenti dari larinya.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan ramen?" tanya Hinata melanjutkan acara masaknya.

"Kudengar-dengar, ramen itu tidak baik untuk kesehata, Hinata. Jadi sebaiknya berikan ramen itu padaku." pinta Naruto horor, Hinata bergidik sebentar melihatnya, lalu melempar sendok ke muka Naruto.

"I-itai," Naruto mengaduh-aduh sambil memegangi wajahnya yang terkena lemparan sendok Hinata.

"Bilang saja mau kubuatkan ramen. Benar, kan?" ucap Hinata bak seorang peramal.

"Kau tau saja, Hinata." Naruto berbinar mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya sambil me-noel-noel lengan Hinata. Hinata ingin muntah ditempat karena kelakuan Naruto yang terlihat _'aneh'_ menurutnya.

"Tunggu saja di ruang makan, aku akan membuatkanmu jika kau tak menggangguku." ucap Hinata, Naruto langsung ngacir ke ruang makan karena perkataannya. Tak sampai tigapuluh menit Hinata datang ke ruang makan membawa ramen yang sudah dinanti-nanti Naruto.

"Itadakimasu!" ucap Naruto yang kemudian mulai memakan ramen buatan Hinata dengan rakusnya, Hinata hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah laku Naruto.

"Jangan buru-buru makannya, Naruto." ucap Hinata menasehati Naruto yang dia kira makan terlalu cepat.

"Gochisousama! Wah, kenyangnya," Naruto menepuk-nepuk perutnya tanda kenyang, "Sudah lama aku tidak makan makanan seenak ini!" sanjung Naruto pada Hinata, Hinata pun hanya tertawa melihat Naruto.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau pernah hidup, Naruto?" tanya Hinata, pertanyaannya membuat Naruto tertegun dan menunduk sejenak namun dengan segera dia menengadahkan lagi wajahnya. "Maaf, kalau kau tidak mau menjawabnya juga tidak apa-apa kok." Hinata tersenyum maksa kearah Naruto.

"Pernah, dulu."

"K-kau mau menceritakan kisah hidupmu, Naruto?"

"Boleh, sudah lama aku tak bercerita kepada seseorang," Naruto tertawa pahit lalu menghela nafas sebentar. "Hidupku tidaklah seperti cerita bahagia." Naruto tersenyum, Hinata mengernyitkankan dahi.

"M-maksudmu?"

"Ya, hidupku memang tidak pernah bahagia," Naruto menghela nafas lagi, "Tidak mempunyai teman, bahkan keberadaanku tidak di akui." ia tersenyum pahit lagi dengan kata-katanya.

"Aku minta maaf." ucap Hinata merasa bersalah telah menanyakan hal itu, memegang tangan dingin Naruto dengan dengan mungil yang hangat miliknya. Memandang lekat-lekat bola mata Naruto, mata indah yang disukai oleh Hinata, tentunya setelah mata onyx milik Sasuke.

"Tak apa," Naruto kembali tersenyum dan kembali menceritakan kisahnya kepada Hinata, "Dan pada suatu hari, aku bertemu dengan seorang iblis."

"I-iblis?" Naruto mengangguk, "Seperti apa dia?"

"Dia, terlihat seperti orang biasa. Namun mempunyai kekuatan di luar batas manusia." Naruto semakin serius ketika memasuki bagian cerita itu, mungkin itu bagian ceritanya yang paling bagus -mungkin menurutnya-. "Lalu aku membuat janji dengannya."

"Janji? Janji seperti apa?"

"Seperti yang terjadi antara kau dan aku. Kau manusia dan aku adalah iblisnya. One request for one year of your life. Dan setelah umurku habis, aku menghabiskan sisa hidup _'roh'_ku ini untuknya. Kau pasti tau persis maksudku ini." jelas Naruto kemudian meminum air putih di dekatnya.

"Jadi, kau dan aku?" Naruto kembali mengangguk lagi, "Rupanya ini bukan yang pertama kalinya."

"Ya, iblis itu datang seperti membawa kebahagiaan yang pada akhirnya adalah pengabdian tak berujung," Naruto menghela napas pendek, "Walau awalnya seperti malaikat." tambahnya singkat, Hinata masih tertegun mendengarnya.

"T-tapi kenapa kau beritahukan ini kepadaku?"

"Kau berbeda dengan mereka yang sudah menjadi budak iblis. Aku hanya tak ingin kau menyesal di kemudian hari." Hinata kembali tertegun mendengar kata-kata Naruto barusan. Berbeda? Tak ingin menyesal? Apa maksudnya itu? Hinata bahkan tidak bisa memahami apa yang ada di fikiran Naruto.

"B-berbeda?" tanya Hinata memberanikan diri.

"Ya, menurutku kau sangat berbeda dengan mereka."

"Berbeda dari segi apa? Kau bercanda." Hinata tertawa geli melihat Naruto.

"Aku tak tau, kau berbeda dari segi yang tidak bisa kubayangkan." Hinata terbelalak mendengar kata-kata _'gombal'_ Naruto, dia rasa kini wajahnya mulai memanas dan berwarna merah.

"Kau merayuku, Naruto." ucap Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa kata-kataku seperti sedang merayumu, Hinata?" Naruto usil menggoda Hinata terus, membuatnya semakin tersipu. Jantungnya tak karuan berdetak, iramanya lebih kencang seperti mau meledak saja.

"H-hentikan, Naruto."

"Sial, waktunya aku pergi dulu," ucap Naruto tiba-tiba, membuat Hinata sedikit kaget. Dipandang sosok dihadapannya kembali mulai menghilang, "Oh iya, terimakasih ramennya tadi." sebuah cengiran nampak di wajahnya, Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil memandangi.

"Kapan aku bisa bertemu kau lagi, Iblis?"

"Akan kuusahakan."

**:**

**Mungkin inilah awal pertemuan kasih antara manusia dengan iblis yang menarik.**

**:**

Sinar mentari sudah mulai menembus jendela kaca, membuat sebuah cahaya terik menyapu angin malam yang sudah sirna. Sepasang bola mata lavender kembali terbuka, mencoba beradaptasi dengan cahaya mentari yang terik di pagi hari ini. Lalu setelah kesadarannya sudah penuh, diregangkan otot-otot di tubuhnya yang kaku. Setelah ritual membersihkan tubuh, dia kembali melakukan aktivitas rutinnya, kuliah.

"Ohayo, Hinata!" seru sebuah suara yang familiar dari balik kerumunan berjalan, mencari-cari sosok yang dipanggil dari kejauhan.

"N-naruto?" ucap Hinata lirih di sela jalannya, mungkin sedikit terkejut.

"Kau mau pergi kuliah, ya?" Hinata mengangguk dan menampakkan senyum kecilnya, "Akan kutemani."

"Tidak biasanya." ucap Hinata canggung, memang suasanya ramai, tapi hening untuk mereka berdua.

"Maksudmu?" Naruto menautkan alisnya tanda bingung.

"Biasanya kau jarang muncul untuk menemaniku, akhir-akhir ini kau sering muncul." jelas Hinata yang membuat pertanyaan bingung Naruto terjawab.

"Oh. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu."

"Hmm."

"Aku masih heran denganmu."

"Heran kenapa?"

"Sudah dua tahun aku mengikutimu, namun tidak satupun permintaan darimu, bahkan kau tidak pernah menanyakan sesuatu tentang masa depanmu, sepertinya kau menjalani hidupmu seadanya. Kau unik."

"Haha. Aku masih ragu saja."

"Ragu?"

"Mungkin aku sudah memiliki hidup yang sempurna."

_'Sempurna? Bukankah kehilangan kekasihmu adalah hal yang membuat hidupmu tidak sempurna lagi?' batin Naruto heran._

"Sempurna?" Hinata mengangguk, Naruto masih terheran-heran dengan Hinata.

"Hidup pun aku sudah merasa sempurna, tidak perlu di rubah," ucap Hinata bijak, "Disini, karena kau menjadi _'pengendali takdirku'_, akan kuajarkan kau apa arti hidup. Jadi sering-seringlah menemaniku." Hinata kembali tersenyum.

_Tunggu, mengajari? Manusia mengajari seorang iblis? Apakah bisa?_ Sosok Naruto pun menghilang di kerumunan yang sedang berjalan, tak menyisakan sebuah jejak. Di hari-hari berikutnya, Naruto lebih sering menemani Hinata, entah apa yang dipikirkan kedua makhluk ini. Hinata seolah menjadi guru bagi Naruto, hingga suatu kejadian merubah pemikirannya.

"Naruto." panggil Hinata kepada sosok disebelahnya yang sedang tiduran di pangkuannya.

"Hmm?" sosok yang di panggil membuka matanya, mata biru yang indah telah nampak.

"Aku ingin mengetahui sesuatu tentang takdirku." perkataan Hinata ini membuat sosok yang sedang tidur itu langsung membangunkan tubuhnya, menatap Hinata lekat-lekat.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui, Hinata?" tanya Naruto datar, ekspresinya masih memandangi kedua mata lavender milik Hinata.

"Kapan..." Hinata mengumpulkan keberanian untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya, "...aku akan mati?" Naruto tersentak mendengar permintaan Hinata, hal yang selalu di khawatirkan Naruto selama ini telah terjadi.

"M-mati?" Hinata mengangguk yakin, lain hal dengan Naruto yang gugup untuk menjawab permintaan itu, seorang iblis pun bisa gugup? Sebuah hal yang mustahil, "Kau akan mati, umm, pada tanggal 1 Januari 2010." Naruto masih ragu dengan reaksi yang akan didapatkannya dari Hinata.

"Itu berarti, satu tahun lima hari lagi," Naruto mengangguk ragu, "Kalau aku meminta sebuah permintaan, berarti umurku menjadi lima hari lagi, benar?" Naruto kembali mengangguk lagi, ragu, takut dengan setiap ucapan Hinata, "Kau tau kan Naruto, bahwa hari ini aku ulang tahun?"

"Tentu saja aku ingat, Hinata. Hari ulang tahunmu lah yang paling aku tunggu diantara hari-hari yang selalu ku lalui."

"Apa aku saja yang merasakan ini?"

"Merasakan apa?"

"Merasakan sebuah kehidupan dan menjalin sebuah hubungan dengan iblis?"

"Kurasa, iya."

"Seingatku, kau ingin merasakan hidup lagi, benar?"

"Aku pernah mengatakannya, tapi entah kapan."

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin bertanya lagi."

"Apapun pertanyaanmu, Hinata."

"Karena apa aku mati?" bagai sebuah jarum menusuk tepat di jantung, keringat Naruto jatuh kepelipisnya, peluh.

"Sebuah, sebuah kecelakaan. Kebakaran di sebuah acara yang sedang kau jalani."

"Tragis, bukan? Hidupku memang tragis. Bodoh," Hinata tersenyum pahit, Naruto yang memandanginya tidak dapat berkata apapun. Bulir-bulir air mata rupanya sudah membasahi pipi Hinata. Ia menutupi wajah basahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Naruto tertegun, ditatapnya seorang yang ia cintai, sebuah cinta terlarang antara kedua makhluk berbeda alam.

"Maaf," Naruto memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata dalam isak tangisnya, berharap dapat menenangkannya. "Aku tidak dapat bersamamu lagi, Hinata."

"Kuharap permintaan ini adalah yang pertama dan terakhir," isakkannya mulai mereda sembari melepas pelukan Naruto dari tubuh mungilnya. "Tahun baru ini, datanglah kepadaku di acara rutin tahunan kampusku." Naruto mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku mempunyai sebuah permintaan." ucap Hinata lirih sambil tersenyum tulus.

_'Tahun baru itu berarti...'_ batin Naruto tidak percaya.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** Author nggak banyak mikir nih, SKS banget, haha *ketawa iblis* mungkin author bikin fict ini pendek, mungkin chap selanjutnya udah kelar. ngga mau ambil pusing ^^

**REVIEW?**


	3. The First and Last Request

**DESTINY** © Fariz

**Dislcaimer :** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre :** Romance, Supernatural

**Rated :** T+

**Warning :** AU, OOC, Typo, abal, gaje, alur maksa/kecepetan, dwwl (dan warning-warning lain)

* * *

><p><em>"Hinata," Naruto tampak gusar ketika mengingat-ingat tentang kata-kata terakhir Hinata, mondar-mandir kesana kemari seperti orang kehilangan sesuatu, "Dia ingin merubah apa?" gumamnya lirih mengacak-acak rambut jabriknya, "Bahkan kalau dia merubah takdir, dia tidak mungkin selamat," dia kemudian duduk di lantai yang menjadi tempat mondar-mandirnya dari satu jam lalu. "Tiga hari lagi." lalu dia menutup matanya, menuju alam mimpi.<em>

**:**

**:: DESTINY ::**

**:**

"Kau terlihat tidak seperti biasanya, Hinata?" tanya Sakura khawatir memandang Hinata yang sedari tadi membolak-balik buku bersampul warna biru itu, Hinata menoleh, melepaskan pandangannya pada buku itu, entah apa yang ia baca.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa kok, Sakura. Aku hanya sedang bingung." jawab Hinata dengan nada sedikit memelas lalu meletakkan bukunya di meja, memandang seisi ruang perpustakaan dengan mata lavendernya yang berwarna putih pucat.

"Memangnya ada apa? Tentang 'dia' lagi?" lanjut Sakura bertanya dengan menebak-nebak, Hinata mengangguk. Sakura mencoba membaca pikiran Hinata, "Ceritalah Hinata, jika ada yang mengganjal di hatimu. Aku kan sahabatmu." ucap Sakura disertai sebuah senyuman hangat, Hinata menggangguk pelan.

"Dua hari lalu, aku bertanya pada Naruto. Tentang masa depanku," Hinata menghela nafas pendek sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Tentang kematianku." Sakura tersentak kaget ketika mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulut Hinata, tidak percaya.

"K-kematian?" lanjut Sakura terbata-bata.

"Dia mengatakan, kematianku, tanggal 1 Januari 2010." ucap Hinata tertunduk.

"Itu berarti tahun depan? Mengapa tidak kau minta merubah takdirmu ag-" belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Hinata tiba-tiba memotong kata-katanya.

"-itulah yang sedang kupikirkan, Sakura. Kau masih ingat kan, **One request for one year of your life**? Aku mengatakan pada Naruto, untuk menemuiku saat acara rutin tahunan di kampus. Aku ingin meminta sebuah permintaan padanya," Hinata tak kuasa menahan air matanya untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya itu, dengan segera Sakura mengambil tempat disebelahnya dan menenangkannya, memeluknya, menghapus air matanya yang terjatuh.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Hinata?"

"Aku tak tau, Sakura. Aku mencintainya, tapi di lain sisi aku juga tak bisa mencintainya." ucap Hinata tersedu-sedu, menutup wajah cantiknya dengan kedua tangannya, Sakura memeluknya.

"Sudahlah." ucap Sakura membelai-belai rambut indigo Hinata yang terurai.

"Entah kenapa, aku merasa nyaman berada di sampingnya, walau hanya aku saja yang dapat merasakan sentuhannya," tambah Hinata mengusap pipinya, "Mungkin semua sudah terlambat."

**PLAK!**

Sakura menampar pipi Hinata, Hinata tertegun sejenak atas perbuatan Sakura, mengapa? Semua orang yang berada di perpustakaan saat itu menoleh kearahnya minus Sakura. Satu juta pertanyaan terlintas di kepalanya. Perih, mungkin itu yang dirasakan oleh Hinata pada pipi kirinya sekarang. Hinata kemudian memberanikan diri untuk menatap Sakura sejenak, Sakura nampak kesal.

"Aku tidak akan menganggapmu sebagai sahabatku jika takdir bisa mempermainkanmu!" kecam Sakura geram sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kearah Hinata, Hinata pun terdiam sejenak. Tapi sebelum Hinata sempat berkata-kata, Sakura sudah pergi meninggalkannya, Hinata tidak berniat untuk menahan sahabatnya itu, karena ia tau kalau Sakura sedang merasa kesal padanya. Hinata terdiam sejenak berfikir, mengapa takdir bisa mempermainkannya?

'Aku tidak boleh dipermainkan oleh takdir, walau nyawaku sebagai taruhannya. Mungkin dengan aku mengatakan hal itu, dia bisa menyelamatkanku.' batin Hinata seraya berlalu meninggalkan perpustakaan. Memikirkan suatu tempat dimana ia bisa merasa tenang untuk berfikir.

**:**

**:: DESTINY ::**

**:**

Sebuah batu nisan bertuliskan Uchiha Sasuke, tempat dimana Hinata tuju, untuk menumpahkan semua masalahnya, menceritakannya. Aneh, memang. Namun itulah Hinata, selalu berbeda dari yang lainnya, menjadi dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kabar, Sasuke? Kuharap kau baik-baik saja disana. Aku disini baik, tapi tidak dengan perasaanku. Maaf aku tidak bisa sering-sering datag kemari, banyak urusan dengan kuliah, terlebih lagi dengan acara rutin yang akan datang. Kau tau Sasuke, tentang iblis itu? Aku merasa jatuh cinta dengannya, tentu saja nomer dua setelahmu," ia tersenyum simpul memandangi serta memegangi nisan itu, merasa sangat nyaman, "Namun, apakah bisa dia menggantikanmu di hatiku? Aku mencintai seorang iblis, kau tau kan, Sasuke. Aku merasa nyaman berada di sampingnya, entah kenapa. Apakah itu hal yang aneh? Mungkin menurutmu aneh." Hinata menghela nafas pendek, lalu memejamkan matanya.

"Apakah takdir mempermainkanku, Sasuke?" gumam Hinata lirih.

_'Takdir tidak pernah mempermainkanmu, kaulah yang mempermainkan takdirmu sendiri.'_ suara yang dia rindukan, terdengar jelas di telinganya, begitu nyata. Belaian hangat terasa di pipinya, nyata, namun fana, begitu rapuh. Lalu Hinata membuka matanya, terlihat indah. Kemudian dia membersihkan sisa bunga yang ada di sekitar nisan itu dan menaburnya dengan bunga lain karena sudah dua minggu lalu sejak kedatangannya kesini.

"Mungkin kau benar, Sasuke." ucapnya seraya berlalu dari nisan itu.

**.**

**..**

**.**

Sakura terlihat sedang mencoret-coret selembar kertas, namun pandangannya lepas ketika mendengar sebuah nada terdengar dari ponselnya, dengan segera dia mengambil ponsel miliknya dari tas selempang yang berada didekatnya, sebuah SMS.

* * *

><p><strong>From :<strong> Hinata

_Maafkan aku._

* * *

><p><strong>To :<strong> Hinata

_Untuk apa?_

* * *

><p><strong>From :<strong> Hinata

_Untuk segalanya._

* * *

><p>Sebuah senyum nampak di bibir merah muda milik Sakura, mungkin Hinata sudah sadar sekarang.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To :<strong> Hinata

_Tentu._

* * *

><p><strong>From :<strong> Hinata

_Kalau begitu, maukah kau menemaniku membeli sebuah gaun untuk acara itu? Aku masih bingung._

* * *

><p><strong>To :<strong> Hinata

_Tentu! Kapan?_

* * *

><p><strong>From :<strong> Hinata

_Temui aku setelah ini di taman._

* * *

><p>Setelah membaca pesan terakhir Hinata, ia langsung membereskan barang-barangnya dan berangkat menuju taman yang Hinata maksud barusan.<p>

"Hei!" seru suara familiar yang berasal dari seberang jalan, Sakura pun menoleh kearah sumber suara, terlihat Hinata berdiri sambil melambaikan tangan kanan kearahnya, Sakura memperhatikan lekat-lekat sosok itu dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, mengenakan blazer lavender dengan motif garis acak berwarna hitam, rok selutut berwarna putih dengan stocking tiga per empat berwarna hitam. Menurut Sakura, Hinata terlihat cantik, seperti biasanya.

"Hei!" Sakura balas sapa Hinata yang kini mulai menyebrangi jalan menuju tempat dimana ia duduk.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" Hinata bertanya yang disambut gelengan oleh Sakura.

"Tidak, aku baru saja datang."

"Kalau begitu kita sebaiknya langsung pergi mencari."

"Baiklah." ucap Sakura yang berdiri dari tempat dimana ia duduk dan mulai berjalan beriringan bersama menuju sebuah toko baju di pinggir jalan.

Setelah lebih dari enam jam Sakura menemani Hinata mencari gaun, namun tidak satupun gaun jatuh pada pilihan Hinata, seleranya memang langka, berbeda dari yang lainnya. Namun, seperti sebuah keajaiban, pilihan Hinata jatuh pada sebuah gaun berwarna lavender dengan hiasan bunga di dada kiri hingga bahu, terlihat sederhana namun begitu sempurna menurut Hinata.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Hinata yang baru saja keluar dari kamar ganti dan memperlihatkan setiap detail gaun yang ia kenakan pada Sakura. Sakura tersenyum indah.

"Perfect! Sangat cocok denganmu, Hinata." bisa terlihat senyum merekah di bibir milik Sakura.

"Baiklah, akan kuambil ini." seru Hinata berbinar pada seorang perempuan yg dikenal sebagai pemandunya dalam toko itu lalu kembali ke ruang ganti.

"Seleramu memang langka, Hinata." Sakura tersenyum jahil pada Hinata yang baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti, lawan bicaranya hanya tersenyum malu.

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu, Sakura." Sakura menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa." lalu dia tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kurasa kita harus pulang." ujar Hinata yang mengambil sebuah tas berisi gaun yang tadi ia beli, kemudian menggandeng Sakura.

**:**

**:: DESTINY ::**

**:**

"Inilah saat yang kita tunggu selama setahun ini!" seru seorang perempuan dengan mic-nya saat pembukaan acara tahunan di depan gedung utama kampus, suasananya sangat ramai, hampir sembilan puluh persen mahasiswa datang menghadiri acara itu. Mungkin ini akan menjadi acara yang hebat.

"Lihat Hinata! Acara sudah dimulai!" ujar Sakura menarik lengan kiri dan masuk ke gedung utama, Hinata hanya pasrah menerima perlakuan Sakura, keliling gedung selama beberapa kali.

"Aku lelah, Sakura. Aku ingin istirahat sebentar." ujar Hinata yang duduk sembarang di sebuah kursi di sudut koridor, Sakura menatapnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi mengambil minuman." ucapnya seraya pergi ke sebuah stand.

"Dimana kau, Naruto?" gumam Hinata lirih memandang bulan yang menyinari malam itu. Tiba-tiba seseorang memegang pundak kirinya, ia tau kalau di adalah Naruto, "Naruto?" tanya Hinata seraya memalingkan badannya kearah belakang. Ia lihat wajah yang ingin dia lihat sejak beberapa hari terakhir, wajah ceria dengan sepasang bola mata biru indah.

"Ya, ini aku, Hinata," jawab sosok pria itu seraya memeluk Hinata dalam malam, terasa sangat hangat dan nyaman. "Kau rindu aku?" tanyanya melepas pelukan hangatnya.

"Sangat sangat rindu." Hinata tersenyum, memeluk sosok itu sekali lagi.

"Kau nampak sangat cantik dengan gaun ini, Hinata. Sempurna." ia belai rambut indigo milik Hinata yang terurai bebas mengikuti alunan angin malam yang dingin menusuk tulang.

"Jangan merayuku, Naruto." Hinata sedikit merona melihat Naruto yang membelai rambutnya.

"Sungguh. Aku mencintaimu, Hinata." dikecupnya leher Hinata dengan mesra, menyisakan sebuah bekas disana.

"Naruto..."

"Hm?"

"Bukankah kau pernah mengatakan kal-" ucapannya terputus, mereka bisa merasakan bahwa sekelilingnya bergetar, sangat kuat.

**GREEK!**

Dinding-dinding gedung bergerak, sebuah gempa telah terjadi. Semua orang panik kecuali Hinata yang masih berdiri disana, memandangi orang-orang berlarian kesana-kemari menyelamatkan diri. Pemandangannya memang tak begitu enak, ia tatap penuh semua orang panik, namun tidak dengannya, masih berdiri dengan sang kekasihnya yang fana, begitu rapuh untuknya.

"Naruto." ucap Hinata tiba-tiba memalingkan wajahnya yang sedari tadi memandangi mereka yang berlarian menuju sosok yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya, memandangnya lekat. Tiba-tiba sebuah pondasi di ujung gedung roboh, Hinata masih berdiri tidak bergeming menatap sekelilingnya, seakan pasrah jika nyawanya diambil sekarang, "Kau pernah mengatakan kepadaku..." Naruto mengangguk memperhatikan dan mengisyaratkan untuk melanjutkan kata-kata Hinata, "...kalau kau ingin hidup jika diberi kesempatan lagi. Benar?" tanya Hinata sedikit mengeraskan suara karena terhalang oleh suara-suara reruntuhan akibat getaran gempa itu. Naruto hanya mengangguk tidak percaya, "Aku punya satu permintaan!"

"Permintaan apa?" Hinata mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua, bibir Hinata mendekat kearah telinga kiri Naruto dan membuka kata.

"Jika takdirku memang mati disini, aku ingin mengubahnya! Kuharap, ada seseorang yang menyelamatkanku dari semua ini. Seorang yang kucintai tapi tak bisa ku miliki."

"Dan siapakah orang itu?" ucap Naruto lirih, 'Pasti dia akan menyebutkan Sasuke!' batin Naruto panik.

"Dia adalah orang yang menginginkan hidup lagi setelah kematiannya, aku begitu mencintainya. Orang itu sekarang berada tepat di hadapanku!" Hinata meneteskan air matanya, Naruto masih tertegun mendengar kata-katanya, Hinata melepas jarak mereka tadi, "Aku ingin seorang bernama Uzumaki Naruto datang menyelamatkanku malam ini! Dan dia akan menjadi kekasih seumur hidupku!" Naruto diam tak bergeming.

"Kalau itu yang kau mau, baiklah." tiba-tiba sosok didepannya hilang, Hinata bingung. Ia mencoba mencari jalan keluar, namun di sela-sela pencariannya mencari jalan keluar tiba-tiba sebuah pondasi lain jatuh tepat dihadapannya, membentang dan menutupi jalan keluarnya. Mungkin Hinata putus asa, ia mencari sebuah kursi dan mendudukinya. Ia menutup mata, mungkin untuk selamanya. Namun takdir berkata lain, seseorang datang dari sebuah pintu yang terhalang reruntuhan, di dobraknya pintu itu agar bisa mendapat jalan, sepertinya orang itu sedang mencari seseorang.

Hinata masih terdiam di tempat itu, menutup matanya seakan menunggu ajal.

"Hinata!" teriak seseorang yang membuat Hinata membuka matanya, ia dapat melihat seseorang dengan balutan tuksedo mendekatinya, "Kukira aku kehilanganmu." sosok itu memeluk Hinata dengan erat seakan tidak mau melepasnya, mata Hinata membulat, mencoba mengenali orang itu karena debu-debu reruntuhan menghalangi penglihatannya, ia terbatuk-batuk.

"Tenanglah, aku ada disini untukmu." tiba-tiba debu itu menghilang, memperjelas sosok dihadapannya itu. Bisa Hinata lihat sosok itu dengan jelas di depannya, rambut jabrik berwarna kuning emas, sepasang bola mata berwarna biru sebiru lautan dengan sebuah tanda tiga kumis kucing di kedua pipinya, ia melihatnya, Naruto datang menyelamatkannya.

"N-naruto?" tanya Hinata tidak percaya, matanya berkaca-kaca melihat senyum Naruto. Ia pikir, mungkin Sasuke benar tentang takdirnya bahwa takdir tidak mempermainkanmu, namun kaulah yang mempermainkan takdirmu sendiri.

"Ya!" Naruto tersenyum lebar melihat Hinata, malaikat kecilnya.

**DUAR!**

Sebuah pondasi terjatuh lagi, mungkin pondasi terakhir yang jatuh itu akan membuat gedung ini runtuh. Naruto yang menyadarinya tidak mau ambil pusing, langsung ia langsung menggendong Hinata keluar dari sana, tepat setelah mereka keluar, gedung itu runtuh menjadi puing-puing tak berarti.

"Hinata!" teriak Sakura yang sedang menangis ketika melihat Hinata digendong keluar oleh seseorang.

"Tenang, dia selamat." ujar Naruto menenangkan Sakura.

"Syukurlah," ucapnya seraya mengelus-elus rambut Hinata yang berada dalam pelukan Naruto, "K-kau?" ucap Sakura tak percaya setelah sadar dengan seorang yang telah menolong Hinata.

"Kau sudah tau, Hinata pasti pernah menceritakanmu tentang aku." Naruto tersenyum lalu membawa Hinata ke ambulans yang berada beberapa meter dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Kau mendapatkan hidupmu kembali, Naruto." ucap Hinata lirih sambil tersenyum kecil.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** gimana minna? maksa banget ya? *ketawa setan* #dibungkem pake sendal. gomen nih kalau apdet nya lelet, soal nya lagi kehabisan stok sinpirasi, hihi. hope you enjoy this ^^

**Balasan Review :**

**Dina Yoon :** ni udah sampe chap terakhir, gomen baru bales review nya di chapter ini. ^^

**Natsu D. Luffy :** wah sangkyuu pujiannya *bungkuk-bungkuk*

**Setshuko Mizuka :** Yep! karena author nya suka NaruHina daripada yang laen dan author lihat-lihat fict buat NaruHina kian hari kian abis, jadi lah tercipta fict gaje satu ini.


End file.
